Networks are typically built with the recognition that not all users will require service at any given point, and therefore are not engineered to do so. Accordingly, networks may have limited resources to service all customer demands over existing infrastructure. Therefore, networks cannot provide full service to all users at the same time. However, sometimes ultra reliable low latency communication (URLLC) is required, for example for mission critical communication services such as may be required in the case of a medical or other emergency.
Current technologies can only partially support URLLC services due to insufficient bandwidth and lack of support for high mobility along with a consistent and low level of latency. Accordingly, there is a need for improved networking services which can provide sufficient bandwidth and coverage, as well as support for high mobility, to provide high throughput, low latency communication services for critical communications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that at least partially addresses one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.